A vehicle control unit may be configured to execute an engine brake torque control in which engine torque is controlled to restrict a wheel or wheels from locking when the wheels tend or are about to lock as a result of engine brake (for example, refer to JP-2003-293818-A). In such technique, the engine torque may be controlled based on slip amounts of wheels.
A vehicle control unit may also be configured to execute an anti-lock braking control in which when a wheel or wheels tend or are about to lock due to a brake hydraulic pressure, the brake hydraulic pressure is controlled to eliminate a risk of the wheels being locked (for example, refer to JP-H03-159859-A). In such technique, the brake hydraulic pressure may be controlled based on the slip amounts of the wheels.
If the engine brake torque control is executed while the anti-lock braking control is being executed, when the engine brake torque control is executed based on the slip amounts as when the anti-locking brake control is not executed, the engine brake may work excessively when the locking tendency of the wheels recovers. As a result, the vehicle may be brought into a state in which wheels tend to lock easily.